


a kiss because they're running out of time

by an_absolute_coat_hanger



Series: kisses for hinata shoyou [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kissing, M/M, SOMEHOW MY DUMBASS FORGOT TO TAG THIS AS MAFIA AU????, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wakes & Funerals, i had mitski songs on repeat while writing this, i hope that gives you an idea about this fic, my first fic pls be nice, no beta we die like (wo)men, sugawara is there for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_absolute_coat_hanger/pseuds/an_absolute_coat_hanger
Summary: first fic,, hope u enjoy!! i wrote all of this at 2am in mitski fueled tears so forgive me if this is incoherent,, anyways lub u!! <3tw: major character death, description of blood
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: kisses for hinata shoyou [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	a kiss because they're running out of time

**Author's Note:**

> first fic,, hope u enjoy!! i wrote all of this at 2am in mitski fueled tears so forgive me if this is incoherent,, anyways lub u!! <3
> 
> tw: major character death, description of blood

Hinata’s blood was red, so fucking red. It was bright and bountiful, pooling underneath Kuroo. Kuroo’s hands have been stained with blood before, but never with someone like Hinata’s. Never someone he truly loved. Shoyou’s breath stuttered as Kuroo put pressure on the gaping bullet wound in his abdomen. 

“Tetsu-” he coughed, “Tetsuro,” he murmured, blood- more blood- staining his teeth. Kuroo shushed him softly, the lump in the back of his throat making it hard to speak. Soft mumbles fell out of his mouth, pleading for Shoyou to just stay awake. Shoyou tried again to speak but this time nothing but blood came out. He looked exhausted. His chest wheezed with every rise and fall and Kuroo could only pray that Kenma would hurry up.

Kuroo’s phone pinged and his shaking hands pulled it out. He pulled off his stained gloves and unlocked it. When he saw the message, he could hear his heart physically shatter. Kenma’s ETA was twenty minutes. Kuroo wasn’t even sure Shoyou would survive another three.

They both knew the dangers of this job. Knew them well. Both had watched friend and foe alike die. But never had they thought it would happen to the other. They were too careful, too skilled, too blind with love to see the truth. The truth that their line of work was dangerous and it was inevitable that something would happen that neither could ever take back. Kuroo threw his phone at the wall with a dry sob. There was nothing he could do. If he tried to move his lover, the man would lose even more blood. Kuroo had no more options. The only one left was to watch as the man he had given his soul to leave the world completely.

The wheezing had quieted into small gasping breaths. Shouyou’s chest rising quickly and falling slowly. Kuroo caressed his face and moved away a lock of curly orange hair. Shoyou’s eyes slowly opened and softened when he saw his lover. The look of pure adoration on his face made Kuroo ache inside, the pain overwhelming. Shoyou opened his mouth and while no sound came out, he mouthed two words. ‘Kiss me.’ And who was Kuroo to deny the man his last request.

Over the years, the two had kissed a lot and in many different places. One of Kuroo’s favorites was their first. They had been undercover together as a rich couple, staking out an art gallery. It was their first time with an assignment together and Kuroo had quite enjoyed watching the normally quite excited and jumpy young man become the perfect picture of refinery and richness. Hinata dressed in a charming ash grey suit, and Kuroo in a black one. When a security guard seemed to be getting suspicious, Hinata had pulled Kuroo into a hallway and boldly pulled him by his tie into a kiss. 

Surprisingly, Hinata was not a bad kisser, using not too much tongue but just enough. His hands came up to rest on Kuroo’s taller shoulders as the black haired man leaned into it. Kuroo smirked and started to move his hands lower down Hinata’s suit, resting on the curve of Hinata’s decidedly plump ass. Hinata’s red lips formed a pout but curled into a coy smile as he snaked his hands through Kuroo’s messy hair and pulled him down into another burning kiss. A resulting groan echoes into their ears from an earpiece. 

“Guys! Stop making out and leave, it’s go time.” Kenma’s annoyed voice spoke. Kuroo grinned and lifted a hand to the earpiece, disguising the movement as a tender caress to Hinata’s cheek.

“Yeah, yeah Kenma. We’re going, just let me enjoy this.” Kuroo pulled away and grabbed Hinata’s hand. 

But this kiss? This kiss would be burned into Kuroo’s memories for as long as he lived. It was soft and innocent, with a metallic taste. Kuroo pushed all of his feelings into this kiss, the last kiss. Hinata’s last kiss. Kuroo’s tears finally boiled over and spilled in waves. The metallic taste now overtaken by salt. Hinata’s hand came up to cup Kuroo’s cheek and Kuroo’s hand desperately followed, as if to keep it there, keep him there.

Hinata’s hand fell limp in his and his head fell out of the kiss. With that, the light of Kuroo’s life had been extinguished. Kuroo didn’t know how long he sat there clutching the rapidly cooling body to his chest until Kenma got there. Logically he knew Kenma said he’d be there in 20, but it felt like hours until he heard footsteps. Kenma slowly approached and at the sight of Shoyou’s dead body, he too collapsed to his knees.  
The blonde gently grabbed Kuroo’s shoulder with one gloved hand and used the other scrub his face harshly. Kuroo barely felt it, instead continuing to stare blankly at his prone lover. After allowing him a few minutes, Kenma pulled Kuroo to his feet and guided him to the passenger seat of his car. The black haired man didn’t protest and only reached out weakly towards Shoyou before his hand fell limply at his side.

He watched as Kenma picked up and carried Shoyou’s bo-, Shoyou to the trunk of the car. He watched as Kenma covered up Shoyou’s serene face with a plastic covering and watched as Kenma got in the car and began to drive. He watched the scenery pass him by as they drove to the compound and watched as someone removed the bag holding Shoyou. He watched as Kenma buried his face into his hands and cried. Kuroo felt an urge to do the same but oddly found himself unable. He found himself fading instead and let it all fall too black, unconsciousness better than the raw hole where his heart used to lay.

/line break

Kuroo awoke in thei- his bed. It was cold. Terribly so. Without Shoyou’s burning heat, Kuroo wondered if he’d ever feel warm again. As he sat up, he pulled on the I.V. attached to his arm. It stung a but but he couldn’t feel it over the aching in his chest and head. He was startled out of his thoughts when Kenma walked in, without knocking of course. A bad habit he’d picked up from growing up together. A bad habit that had Kenma walking in on Kuroo and Hinata more often then any of them would’ve liked.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Kenma stated blankly when he noticed Kuroo sitting up. Kuroo stared at him, his expression saying ‘yeah, no shit sherlock’. Kuroo thought about asking how long he’d been out but before he could Kenma started speaking. “How are you feeling? Physically obviously,” the blonde asked. Kuroo looked down at his hands before answering, as if he could gauge himself that way.

“Okay, I guess. As fine as I can be, knowing Sho- he’s dead,” Kuroo’s voice wavered and his throat knotted up. Kenma hummed in response. “I mean we both knew it would happen at some point,” he continued, “But we- we just- we just didn’t realize it would be so soon. It shouldn’t have been him, Kenma. It should have been me. I don’t think I can do this without him.” Kuroo was rambling at this point but he couldn’t stop. The words pouring out faster than his mouth could form them. 

“Kuroo, stop.” Kenma cut him off. “Sho wouldn’t want you to say that. He’d want you to live. Live without him. Live for him. Do whatever you have to, but you have to live. You know that.” Kuroo’s eyes burned and he shook as Kenma hugged him. He curled into Kenma’s chest, taking whatever comfort he could. They sat together for a long while. Kuroo huddled down as Kenma hummed and whispered softly as he went about removing the I.V. burrowed in Kuroo’s arm.

Kuroo didn’t look up when someone knocked, but Kenma told them to come in. Sugawara stood in the doorway, eyes rimmed with red. “It’s all been set up now, so you guys can come and see Hina-him whenever your ready.” The ash haired man’s voice shook as he spoke and then he turned and left. 

Kenma got up and slowly shuffled Kuroo into the shower, leaving clean clothes in the bathroom. As Kuroo stood under the warm spray, the water began to run red. He pushed down the urge to gag and instead grabbed Shoyou’s body wash. He started scrubbing and scrubbing and scrubbing. He scrubbed until the water stopped running red and his skin was pink. He stepped out and grabbed a towel. One of the big fluffy ones Shoyou insisted on getting. Kuroo put on each piece of the suit, ignoring the way his fingers shook as he tied the tie. He stepped out of the bathroom, hair still dripping.

Kenma was staring at his phone but snorted when he saw Kuroo. “C’mere,” he said and patted the bed next to him. He grabbed the towel and began to dry Kuroo’s hair, gently tugging the towel through the strands. “Are you ready to see him?” Kenma was never one to sugarcoat.

Kuroo swallowed hard, adam’s apple bobbing. “Yeah, I think I am.”

“Alright, let’s get a move on then.” Kenma stood and walked towards the door, Kuroo following behind him. Before he could step out, Kuroo reached out and grabbed Kenma’s hand. 

“I-I, I know we haven’t done this since we were kids but-” Kuroo stammered, embarrassed at wanting to hold his hand, at needing that comfort.

“Kuroo, it’s fine. Let’s go.” Kenma interrupted again and started walking. Kuroo next to him. Like when they were small. The nostalgia a comforting feeling compared the raw grief and painful numbness that had made a home in his chest. Jerking out of his thoughts, suddenly they were outside and there was a large group of people. Kuroo watched as the large group of people parted for them, the whispers quieting.

The scene reminded Kuroo of the first funeral he had ever attended as Shoyou’s lover. It was a small affair but it was tragic. Shoyou had to say goodbye to his mother, his only blood related family left. His father had passed away long ago, and his sister lost to leukemia. Shoyou refused to cry the entire time as they went through the funeral but finally broke when they made it to the family grave. His collapsed and sobbed, apologizing endlessly until he ran out of breath and his chest stuttered. Kuroo picked up the pieces of his lover and had put them back together, over and over again until they stayed together on their own.

Kuroo walked up to the casket with Kenma in hand. His knees buckled at the sight of Shoyou, serene and saccharine. He looked as if he were sleeping. Kuroo wanted to believe that he was just sleeping. But he knew better. Had watched as Shoyou had bled out in his arms. Kenma supported him as he said his last goodbyes. A whisper of a lost ‘i love you’ and a single tear, and Kuroo was done, simple and sweet, just like Shouyou. Kenma sat them down together and they watched as the ceremony began.

People stood up and spoke, probably about Shoyou, but Kuroo couldn’t hear them over the blood rushing in his ears. He stared blankly at the casket, eyes welling with unshed tears. Kuroo felt like his body was not his own and it was moving without his permission. He wondered if this is what Shoyou felt like. The guiding hand on his back, the only thing keeping him moving. The only thing keeping him from collapsing. Keeping him from falling as they placed the casket in the grave and covering it up. Keeping him from dropping as others came up and gave him hugs, and soft words. And when everybody left, it was the only thing keeping him from falling deep down into sorrow.

Kuroo was hurtled back into his own body as his chest burned. The tears poured and it was all he could do to keep breathing. He fell to his knees once again and sobbed. Yelled until his throat ached and his voice was hoarse, begging for Shoyou to come back, to be with him. Kuroo broke apart, a reflection of his lover once, but this time Kuroo didn’t know if the pieces could be put back together.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! uh i hope you enjoyed bc i rlly liked writing this. i mean it made me rlly sad but it was kinda fun? idk could not get this out of my head and i figured i could post it cuz y not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ also i got the idea from a list of prompts,,, hence the title,,,,, uh also kenhina has made me its bitch but i thought kurohina fit better?? so expect a kenhina fic in the future bc they are constantly rotting my brain. uhh i'm sorry if this is like not accurate to mafias or japanese funerals?? i genuinely could not bring myself to research it, so i just used the american version of funerals. my bad :/ i tried my best,, and i rlly rlly rlly hope you enjoyed,, even a little bit!! anyways constructive criticism is always welcome!! also come yell with me on twitter @_coat_hanger !!! anyways i love u, a lot!! <3 see ya!


End file.
